thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Goofy Movie
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from A Goofy Movie. The song "I-2-I" by Tevin Campbell plays in the background throughout) Doug (vo): By popular demand, ''A Goofy Movie''. This is a film I actually already talked about a bit. I did a list of the Top Nostalgia Critics I Wouldn't Review, and one of them was A Goofy Movie. I wasn't really sure why so many people wanted me to review this. I will say that, in a sense, I was the exact wrong age to see this when it came out. I think I was just starting to enter high school, and when you're starting to enter high school, you don't want to see a Disney film with Goofy in it. So keep in mind, I didn't grow up with this. I actually saw it years later. But for what I saw, I didn't think it was that bad. I mean, okay, it's not among one of the best Disney films or anything, but you know what? For what I could've gotten, I was actually kind of pleasantly surprised. Story Doug (vo): The story is Max, now played by a different voice actor Mardsen, is forced to go on a field trip with his father Goofy. The only downside is, all his friends are going to a concert*, and even a possible girlfriend named Roxanne might be there as well. So while on the trip, he's constantly trying to find a way to steer the car towards the concert, instead of on the fishing trip that his father wants to go on. *''again, Doug. Max's friends are watching the concert on TV at a house, not going to the concert itself. Again, this is addressed in the [[Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*** Ups Part 3], and later corrected by the Nostalgia Critic himself in his own review of this movie]'' Review Doug (vo): So, yeah, kind of a standard story, but what really sets it apart, oddly enough, is the connection between the father and the son. The father just wants to be a part of his son's life, and the son, of course, wants his independence. This could easily be shown through a bunch of throwaway lines and, yeah, they're in there, too. But actually, there's a lot of quiet and, dare I even say it, kind of mature moments in this movie. I mean, it never goes too far, it always comes back to the fact that it's a funny cartoon, but for example, look at this opening. opening dream sequence is shown Doug (vo): Artistically, this is a very nicely laid out movie. And I mean, think about it. You're doing "Goof Troop: The Movie". Would you expect any of this to be in it? clip of Goofy and Pete relaxing in a hot tub is shown Doug (vo): In fact, it's actually kind of cool to see Disney animate some modern-day technologies, like when's the last time you saw a hot tub in a Disney film? And really? They don't take their gloves off even when they go swimming? Cartoons are weird. is shown in various clips Doug (vo): I will say one of the downsides is that there's very little of Pete's family, and that was always my favorite part of the show. We don't even see the wife, the crazy daughter or the dog, and I really miss them. They were funny. But to be fair, that's not the movie's focus. It really is supposed to be about the father and son, and they keep it where it should be. song sequences are shown Doug (vo): The songs, I don't remember too well, with the exception of the opening one. I have to admit, it is pretty catchy. opening song "After Today" is shown Chorus: After today, I'm gonna be cruisin'! Grunge Girls: No more pep rallies to cut, blech! Chorus: After today, our brains'll be snoozin'! Bus Driver: I'm gonna sit on my butt. Doug (vo): The song done by the pop star at the concert is also pretty enjoyable, but mostly for awkward corniness. Scenes like this, and even a played-down Pauly Shore, actually work okay in the movie in the same way that Zack Morris works in ''Saved By the Bell''. Yeah, you know it's not really popular, but you know what? You'd give it a pass. It's cute, it's energized. The characters are having a lot of fun in it. The romance actually isn't that bad either. The Roxanne character is actually kind of cute and likeable, and the two of them actually do share a believable chemistry. Though, I don't know, has the shy, stuttering guy in the corner really ever gotten the hot girl? Well, I'll tell you, NO, IT HASN'T! Final thought Doug (vo): But A Goofy Movie is a very fun film. It's bright and colorful, it's got good stuff for kids, and it's got a couple of good things for adults as well. The jokes are pretty clever, the characters are pretty likeable. It's no masterpiece, but I think it's definitely worth a look. film's final scene, showing Max introducing Roxanne to Goofy, is shown as the song "I-2-I" ends as well, before we hear the famous Goofy Holler Category:Transcripts Category:Disneycember Category:Disneycember reviews of traditional animated movies Category:Disney Category:Musicals Category:Content Category:Guides